User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Story of Accelerate - Part 1: Spawned
Heyo all. Imma starting my history of Accelerate. Enjoy. :P Characters *'Accelerate' - Haos Accelerak, main character *'Polaris' - Haos Infinity Helios, older sister of the Infinity Twins *'Infinity' - Pyrus Infinity Helios, younger brother of the Infinity Twins *'Nova' - Pyrus Slynix, brother of Accelerate spawned by Infinity *'Mantis' - Ventus Braxion *'Titan Z' - Pyrus Zenthon Titan *'Con' - Haos Contestir Spawned Polaris: (glancing over at Infinity) Will you put down that Hurrix for ONE minute?! Infinity: No, I need to finish this. Polaris: >.> You do realize we're meant for Battle Suits and stuff, right? Infinity: Mmhmm. Polaris: idiot. Con: (walks by) Alright, what happened this time? Polaris: CON! :D :D :D Infinity: (facepalm) suck-up. Polaris: (smack) >:( Infinity: oh, you wanna go?! Con: o-o (steps back) Polaris: And beat you for the 5th time? Infinity: >.> I had something in my eye last time. Polaris: oh suuuuuure. Infinity: I DID! GEEZ! Polaris: (head-butts Infinity) you know you don't stand a chance. Infinity: (starting to glow red) ...YESH I DO. Polaris: (glowing yellow) >:D Bring it on then. (storm clouds gathering overhead) Con: o_O (hiding behind a boulder) Infinity: (suddenly releases energy into the storm) RRRRRRRRRRRRRR Polaris: ...that's it... (does the same) Con: OH GOD. (holes in the storm clouds appear) Polaris: O_O Infinity: >.> AWESOME! Polaris: (smack) Infinity: OW! (two Mechtogan, an Accelerak and a Slynix, come tumbling down) (the Accelerak makes a graceful landing on the ground, while the Slynix plows into it headfirst) Infinity: o-o that's gotta hurt. Polaris: mmhmm. Slynix: (sits up) OW. JUST ING OW. Accelerak: (pulls him up) Try entering feet first, Nova. Nova: >.> you're the one all about grace and speed, Accelerate. Infinity: (clears throat) Nova: (looks over) O HAI THAR. Polaris: ...um...am I missing something here? Accelerate: Please excuse our rudeness. I am Accelerate, and this is Nova, my...erm...brother, yes, that's the word. Infinity: o-o? Polaris: EVEN MY MECHTOGAN IS SMARTER! WOOT! Infinity: -_-" I hate you. Polaris: You know you love me. Infinity: ... Polaris: :3 Accelerate: ...um...where are we anywho? Nova: Glad to be out of that pitch-black storm. Can't see a thing in there. Accelerate: Unless you're light-attributed. :D Nova: >.> yeah, that too. Polaris: You're on Zindiga. Accelerate: OK. Infinity: (holds up Hurrix) you like? :D Accelerate: ...pardon my rudeness...but that seems a bit...erm...poorly constructed. Infinity: D:< DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT Polaris: (troll face) Mantis: (suddenly drills out of the ground) I THOUGHT I HEARD NUE VOICES! :D :D :D Accelerate: Hello there. I am- Mantis: I know. I heard you. I'm Ventus Braxion. Just call me Mantis. (ground rumbles as a Zenthon Titan approaches) Titan Z: I am Titan Z, Pyrus Zenthon Titan. Good to meet you. Acclerate: o-o tall. Titan Z: Yea, Imma Titan. Accelerate: Figured. Mantis: Should we take you to meet the others? :D Accelerate: Sounds delightfu- Nova: AWESOME! (races ahead, but trips on a rock) DAMMIT! Accelerate: You need a few lessons of balance. :3 Nova: >.> maybe later. (races ahead) (The Mechtogan, Infinity Twins, and Con walk toward the nearby spaceship) To be continued. Category:Blog posts